


the art of hating you

by cerealkller



Series: the art of you and i [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned violence, Soft Andrew Minyard, fuck idk how to tag this, other foxes are just mentioned, protective and loving andrew minyard, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealkller/pseuds/cerealkller
Summary: 25 things Andrew has learned when it comes to hating Neil Josten.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: the art of you and i [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820209
Comments: 19
Kudos: 249





	the art of hating you

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is an impulsive thing to publish as i just wrote this in less than hour, but it got me out of my writing slump.
> 
> im also unaware if someone had an idea like this already, but if someone already did, credits to them!! 
> 
> enjoy!!

1\. Sometimes being in a crowded place brings him back to being Nathaniel. His eyes will wander and get lost, his stupid brain will want to tell him to run. You won’t let him, though. A firm grasp on his neck is enough to ground him, a touch of your hand on the back of his neck will bring him back to you.

2\. Buy him a fruit cup when you go on runs to the grocery. He likes grapes. He hates strawberries and pineapple. 

3\. Run your fingers through his hair. It helps him relax. It helps you relax, too. 

4\. Try to shove vegetables down his stubborn throat. No excuses. If he says no, tell him you’re concerned with his diet, and Kevin will come running in concerned. He’ll curse at you. 

5\. Don’t worry about being like _them_.

6\. Seriously, don’t. Your bottomless anger will never hurt him, you know this. You’ll never hurt him like his Father, or his Mother. You would rather die before laying a hand on him.

7\. Ask him about the movies he watches from his weekly movie nights with Boyd and Wilds. 

8\. He likes holding your hand. Let him. 

9\. German, French, Russian, and Spanish. Review what you’ve learned with him every night.

10\. When he gets slammed against the plexiglass, try to hide the fact your heart just fucking burst.

11\. Instead, find whoever did that to him. The pain in their eyes won’t ever amount to the anger bubbling inside of you. They won’t a live a day in their life without feeling regret.

12\. He worries about you. You hate it.

13\. He tells you to breath. He tells you that he’s got your back now. He tells you that you aren’t alone.

14\. Trust him. Always.

15\. Reynolds paints his nails often, from an electric blue that almost matches his eyes (nothing ever really could compare), orange that matches the god awful jersey, and even a pastel pink. Let him paint yours too.

16\. Some nights he likes being held. Some nights he likes the space.

17\. Hold him as long as you can. He likes knowing that you’ve got him. Kiss the back of his neck when you think he’s asleep.

18\. Listen to him and Kevin rant about Exy. You’ll be doing this for years, get used to it.

19\. He smiles a lot easily now. It’s a sight you’ll never get used to. 

20\. You bring this up to Bee, if you’ll ever get used to this. She tells you that maybe you never will, and that’s okay. She tells you that as long as you know that you deserve it, it’s all that matters.

21\. He brings up the idea of adopting cats. The mental image of it is enough to curl your lips. Consider Neil and cats for the future.

22\. He and Aaron have breakfast together sometimes by the local diner. Join them sometimes, even if this is the perfect recipe for a migraine.

23\. Neil is a math genius. An idiot with everything else. Remind him that.

24\. He’s gotten a tattoo, carefully hidden on the ring finger of his right hand. Small and unnoticeable. It says A. You take into liking kissing his fingers after a long day now.

25\. You tell him that you hate him. It’s okay, he knows the truth.


End file.
